Anger
by kora22
Summary: Two new cubs come to the Pridelands, but one of them has a serious anger problem. Will she be able to control it or will someone get seriously hurt because of it? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow... Two weeks. I still haven't got my internet back, but I have it for today. It's been quite the week for my city so far, especially at my school. First, a local soldier was killed. I didn't know him, but it's still sad. Then, two people were killed in a helicopter crash about 200 yards away from my school, so... yeah, it's been a long week. I've missed writing, I better get moving!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anger Problem**

"Mkali! Hurry up!" a light gray lioness cub with blue-gray eyes called as she walked through the Outlands.

"Calm down, Angani." a dark gold lioness cub with bright blue eyes answered. "I can only walk so fast."

"Well, it's gonna be dark soon and I don't feel like spending another night in this wasteland. We would probably die." Angani answered.

Mkali just rolled her eyes. She had known Angani long enough to get used to her depressing personality... and her anger problems. It was a mystery why these two liked each other. Unlike Angani, Mkali is almost always very upbeat and happy.

"It's okay." Mkali said. "I can see Pride Rock now."

Way out in the distance, Angani saw the landmark. "That's at least another hour!" she exclaimed.

"So?" Mkali said. "At least we're almost there. Besides, we'll at least get there before dark."

"Whatever." Angani said. "Let's just get there."

* * *

"Ow!" Sora said as he put a paw to his head.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked as he stood up from where he was lying and walked over to Sora.

"I tried seeing if I could control the time of day..." Sora said. "But I tried too hard and got a headache."

"Why do you want to do that?" Nala asked as she and Tora joined the two.

"I was just wondering if I could." Sora answered. "It would be awesome. Anyway, wasn't Kora here a few minutes ago?"

"He said he was going for a walk." Tora said. "He said he'd be back soon."

"Hopefully he won't get into any trouble." Simba said. "We seem to have that problem."

"He only went for a walk." Tora said. "How could he get into trouble?"

* * *

"Why does this stuff happen to me?" Kora asked himself as a gray lioness cub pinned him and held her claws to his throat.

"Quiet." the cub said to him. "Take us to who's in charge around here."

"Angani, calm down and take your claws away from his throat." Mkali told her.

"Not until he agrees to help us." Angani said.

"Fine!" Kora exclaimed. "I'll help just get your claws off my throat!"

Angani took her claws off Kora's throat and let him up.

"All you needed to do was ask politely." Kora told her.

Angani glared at him. "I don't do nice. Got it." she told him, poking his chest with a claw.

Kora nodded his head showing he understood her. He really didn't want to make her angry again. He really thought she would kill him if he did it again.

Kora began leading them back to the water hole, where his friends were, at least he would feel safer there with them.

Mkali walked up next to him. "Sorry about her." she said. "She can be a little... aggressive at times."

"It's alright." Kora answered. "Just as long as she doesn't kill me."

"She wouldn't do that." Mkali said. "Unless you make her really angry, then she might."

"Good to know." Kora said. "We're almost there."

"Good." Angani said from behind them. "Move faster."

"Yeesh... So pushy." Kora said to himself quietly.

"What was that!?" Angani yelled.

Kora looked at her nervously. "Uh... Nothing." he answered. "Oh, look, there's my friends."

"You said you'd take us to who's in charge." Angani said. "Not your little playmates."

"One of them is-"

"I don't care!" she interrupted. "Just take us to who we want to see!"

Simba and the others heard Angani's yelling and walked over to see what it was about.

"Hey!" Simba yelled as he walked over. "What's going on here? Why are you yelling?"

"We want to see your king." Angani said, still angry. "So, can one of you idiots take us there or not?"

"First of all, you need to calm down." Simba told her. "Second, he and the queen are taking care of something in another pride."

"Well, who's in charge then, you little pest." Angani spat.

"I am." he answered. "Well, not officially, but considering I'm the Prince, I'm the closest you're gonna get right now."

Angani became quiet. Now, she wished she hadn't been so harsh.

"Maybe I should do the talking." Mkali said, stepping in front of Angani. "Okay, look, we came here because we can't live in our pride anymore and we heard this was the best place to stay, so could we?"

"I'm not sure..." Simba said. "You seem nice, but her..."

"I can keep her under control." Mkali said. "Please... We have nowhere else to go."

"Hm... Fine." Simba answered. "You'll still need to talk to my parents when they get back. Oh, and who are you exactly?"

"I'm Mkali and this is my girlfriend, Angani."

"Girlfriend?" Kora said.

"Yeah!" Angani yelled. "Got a problem with it!?"

"Absolutely not." Kora said quickly. He kept his mouth shut after that. This girl seemed to get angry too easily.

"I'm going to take a look around this place." Angani said before walking away.

Mkali looked at the other cubs. "I'm going to go keep an eye on her." she said before following Angani.

"She seems cool." Nala said.

"Yeah, but the other one's scary." Tora said. "She's gonna hurt someone."

"I hope not." Simba said. "It'll kinda be my fault since I'm the one that let them stay."

"Trust me." Kora said. "If she is going to hurt someone, it won't take long. She has a very short fuse."

"I think I'll go help watch her, just in case." Simba said. "Anyone want to come help?"

"Why not." Tora said. "It could get interesting."

"I'll go too." Sora said. "I'm bored anyway."

Nala agreed to go too, but Kora didn't. He was scared of Angani and thought that she was going to kill him. Now, they just had to go find them. She couldn't cause trouble that fast... Or could she?

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of Mkali and Angani? They're actually based off a couple of my friend's characters in some comics he does. Will Angani be able to control her temper, or will she just cause a bunch of trouble in the Pridelands? Find out in the next update. I hope to put it up sometime this week, but just in case I'm unable to: Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am, I didn't forget about you. I just got my internet back, so updates will be more frequent, I promise. I see you seem to like Angani's personality... Well, it's about to get her into some trouble.**

**anonymous13: Yeah, I figured it was time for a more realistic enemy. Though another one of my villains just might show up...**

**KaylaDestroyer: No, they're in a relationship. They say opposites attract, and in this case, it couldn't be more true.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Simba and his friends couldn't find where Angani had gotten to. They hadn't been away from her long.

"Where the heck could they have gotten to?" Simba asked with a hint of worry in his voice. If someone got hurt he would have to take the blame.

"Would you calm down..." Nala said. "Mkali said that she would keep her under control.

"I know," Simba responded, "but Angani doesn't seem to be the type to be told what to do."

"I'm sure everything's fi-" Nala stopped when she heard some voices. They sounded like they were yelling. "Hey, that sounds like Angani and... Oh, no. We have to get over there. Now."

The cubs all ran in the direction of the voices. After running through some tall grass they came upon Mkali and Angani... Who had found Kotta and Uzuri.

"Uzuri, just calm down." Kotta said as he reahed a paw towards his girlfriend.

Uzuri batted his paw away. "Stay out of this, Kotta!" she spat before turning her attention back to Angani. "I'm going to deal with this little b-"

"Uzuri!" Kotta interrupted. "Keep the language clean."

"Fine." she said. "This little rat."

"Rat!?" Angani yelled. "That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

As Angani was about to pounce at Uzuri, Mkali held her back. "Angani!" she yelled. "Knock it off or you're going to ruin this for us!"

"Well, she's doing a fine job with that." Simba said as he walked over to the other cubs. "Why are you fighting anyway?"

"I don't know." Uzuri said. "All I did was bump into her and then she just freaked out."

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going!" Angani shouted.

"I've had it!" Uzuri shouted as she slashed Angani across the face.

Angani was going to strike back, but she noticed everyone staring at her. She didn't even try to fight back.

"You know what!?" Angani yelled. "Screw this place! I'm out of here!"

"Angani, wait!" Mkali shouted. She could tell that Angani was really upset in a way she'd never seen her upset.

"Just leave me alone!" Angani yelled as she ran off.

"Well, somebody has problems." Uzuri said as she wiped the blood off her claws on the grass. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"I have to go after her." Mkali said.

"You can't go on your own." Tora told her. "It's almost dark and it's way too dangerous out there. Let's wait until morning, she seems like the type who could take care of herself for a night."

"But-" Mkali tried to argue, but Nala cut her off.

"No, it's too dangerous" Nala said. "We'll help you look in the morning, besides she'll probably be back by morning."

"Okay..." Mkali answered. "But if she isn't back by tomarrow, we're going right away."

"Alright." Simba said. "Let's get to Pride Rock."

* * *

"Who needs them!" Angani yelled as she made her way through the jungle. "They're just lucky I didn't kill her... Whatever, I'll go back for Mkali in the morning and then we can find somewhere else to live."

Suddenly, a voice came from somewhere in front of her.

"You seem to have a lot of anger within you, child." the voice said to her.

"Who are you!?" Angani yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, how rude of me." the voice said. A large lion stepped into her view. "I'm Tamba. I saw your little performance back at the Pridelands, and I must say, I like that anger you've got."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Simple, those pathetic cubs are going to come looking for you tomarrow, and you're just what I need to get my revenge on them." Tamba told her. "And don't worry your little girlfriend won't be hurt."

"And if I refuse to help?" Angani asked.

"Well, you're not completely necessary, they'll still come, but they'll find you hanging from a tree instead." Tamba told her. "So, will you bring them to this spot, or would you rather go with option number two?"

"Fine, I'll do it."Angani said.

"Excellent, and by the way, none of those cubs really like you." Tamba said. "They think you have too much of an anger problem."

"ANGER PROBLEM!?" Angani yelled. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?"

"Just make sure they get here." Tamba said.

"Don't worry they will." she answered. "They will..."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Angani has been pushed over the edge. Her anger is still the main theme of this story, so that will still play a big role, but how? That's all for now. Until next time, which won't be long. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this is the first time all week I've had time to do this. I've gotten home late every night. This chapter is going to be pretty dull, but it's just more of a fill in chapter. The next one will be when it really starts to pick up. Alright, let's get on with this. Sorry that it's short.**

**anonymous13: Glad you like it so far! :) Yes, Uzuri is officially Kotta's girlfriend, though he still doesn't seem to have much control over her, in fact he probably just listens to her. Tamba's voice? I think of it to be kind of like Scar's, but not as deep.**

**weatherwatcher: Timon and Pumbaa just might make an appearance in this, I'm not completely sure yet. I'd like to fit them in somehow.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Found**

Mkali's eyes snapped open. She looked next to her, expecting to see Angani, but she wasn't there.

"Why didn't she come back?" Mkali asked herself before standing up. "She should've come back by now." She looked around and saw that Simba and the others weren't in the den either. "Well, I better go look for her." She ran outside and went toward the water hole. When she got there, she saw the other cubs just laying there.

"Hey. She's finally awake." Simba said.

"Good." Tora said. "I was getting bored."

"You could have just woke me up, you know." Mkali told them. "I wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but you looked exausted last night." Nala said. "So, we just let you sleep."

"Well, let's get going!" Mkali exclaimed. "Where would she go?"

"Hm..." Simba stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, she wouldn't go to the Outlands. She would go where it isn't as deadly... Let's try the jungle."

"Yeah." Kora said. "Because every time we go there, it's just a jolly old time, isn't it?"

"I'm sensing some sarcasm in that statement." Sora said.

"No, really?" Kora answered. "Let's just go look death in the face and get it over with." He started walking in the direction of the jungle.

"What was that about?" Mkali asked.

"Oh, just ignore him." Tora said. "He just tends to be a little pessimistic."

"Oh, okay." Mkali answered.

"Let's go." Simba said. "If this is anything like it usually is, we won't be home until dark."

They all left for the jungle, unaware of the surprise that awaited them.

* * *

Angani leaned back against a rock and shut her eyes. She didn't feel like looking for Simba and his friends. She figured that they would find her anyway. What she couldn't figure out was why this Tamba guy wanted them there so bad. It obviously wasn't for anything good. She didn't care, just so long he left she and Mkali alone.

After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Though it wasn't long before she woke up to voices that were coming towards her. She recognized one of them as Mkali.

"They're here already?" Angani asked herself. "Whatever, I just want to get out of here." She got to her paws and started walking towards the cubs.

"Hey, there she is." Tora said. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Angani!" Mkali exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Nobody in their right mind would cross my path if they wanted to live."

"Come on, let's get back to the Pridelands." Simba said.

"Wait." Angani said. "There's something I found in the jungle that I think you all need to see."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Just come on." Angani said. "I'll show you." She led them all into the jungle.

Kora was behind all of them. He thought this seemed kind of suspicious. Why would Angani want to show them anything? She couldn't care less about, well, everything.

"Something's not right." Kora said quietly to himself. "And I know that we're going to regret it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamba was in another part of the jungle, a very dark part of the jungle.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" A voice hissed at Tamba from the darkness. "Ghaibu already failed. As did your plan with that little Roka brat."

"Don't worry about it." Tamba said. "This one is fool-proof."

"You better be right." the voice said. "Those little pests are trouble. They're the only ones who could stop me, so they must be eliminated."

"I understand." Tamba answered. "These things take time."

"Well, it better not take much more." the voice responded. "I want them dead!"

"Like I said, don't worry." Tamba answered. "I must be going."

"Very well." The voice said. "I look forward to your results."

* * *

**A/N: Hm... Who was Tamba talking to? Perhaps the same person, er, animal that Ghaibu was in a previous story. Who is he? What does he want? Why am I asking you these questions? Anyway, before we find out anything about this mysterious character, we'll need to see what happens with Tamba's little plan, whatever it maybe. You can count on one thing: It won't be fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Been a busy week for me, but I'm back. I'll have this story done by Christmas. If I can think of something, I'm going to post some sort of Christmas Special. That's if I can think of something to do. Well, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**anonymous13: The thing Tamba was talking to? Well, it may just get revealed at the end of this story. As for it's voice, I would descibe it as deep and raspy. I too hope that ThatPersonYouMightKnow will make another series, his stories are just awesome!**

**weatherwatcher: Well, if everything that you expected happened, it wouldn't make the story as good now, wouldn't it? In my stories. you need to expect the unexpected... but then that would make the unexpected expected, so... Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tamba's Trap**

"So, what is it you want to show us exactly?" Nala asked as she and the others followed Angani.

"Oh, you'll see." Angani answered. "It's not much farther."

"Doesn't this seem kinda strange?" Simba whispered to Sora. "Why would she care if we saw whatever this is or not? She doesn't even like us."

"It is strange," Sora said, "but I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah." Simba responded. "Maybe it's something cool."

"I don't trust her." Kora said as he walked up next to them.

"Oh, you're just overreacting." Sora told him. "Why are you such a pessimist all the time?"

"Yeah," Simba added, "you used to be a lot happier."

"We've nearly been killed multiple times and you wonder why I'm unhappy?" Kora asked.

"Hey, we were there for all those times too." Simba said. "We're still happy."

"Look," Kora said, "all I'm trying to say is, whenever we go somewhere we end up barely escaping our deaths."

"Ah, get over it." Simba said.

"Well, here we are." Angani said as she came to a stop. The area she had brought them to was very strange. It was a clearing that was a perfect circle, but the strangest thing was that there was nothing growing there. The ground was just dirt.

"Uh... What is this place?" Tora asked. "It's creeping me out."

"Excellent, you've brought them." a voice said from the jungle in front of them.

"I said that I would bring them, didn't I?" Angani said.

"Fine," Tamba said as he stepped into view. "As promised, you and your girlfriend may go."

"Good." Angani said. She turned to Mkali, "Let's get out of this place."

"Hold on a minute!" Simba yelled. "What the heck is going on here!? This was a trap, and you didn't tell us!?"

"Why would she?" Tamba asked. "It was either her or you, and she chose correctly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mkali asked Angani.

"You weren't in any danger, but if I would have told you, you would have been." Angani answered. "Now, come on, let's get out of here."

"But we can't just-"

"_Now._" Angani told her.

Mkali looked at Simba at the others, they had mixed looks of fear and anger on their faces. She looked back at Angani who was motioning for her to start walking. She did. Angani and Mkali walked into the jungle, leaving Simba and his friends with Tamba.

Tamba looked at Tora and her brothers first. "Ah, my children, why don't you come give your old dad a hug?" he said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"How about no?" Tora answered.

"Yeah." Sora said. "You're nothing but a heartless monster."

"Oh, Sora..." Tamba said. "You were the only one of my cubs I had hope for following in my paw prints. Now look at you, you've left the path I put you on."

"I'm glad I did." Sora answered.

Tamba then turned his attention to Kora. "Hm... I remember you being happier... Oh well, your sorrow pleases me."

"Wonderful..." Kora mumbled.

"And Tora..." Tamba said as he shifted his attention to his daughter. "Do you still act tough, even though you really aren't?"

"I killed you, didn't I?" she told him.

"Yes, well that doesn't matter now, does it?" he asked. "I'm back."

He then looked at Simba and Nala. "And don't think that I've forgotten about you two." He pressed his claws against Simba's throat. "I could kill you now, but maybe you could use a bit of torture first."

"Bring it on." Simba said confidently.

"Okay then." Tamba said as he reached for the same leg Simba had broken before.

"What are you doin-AHHHHHH!

He grabbed it and twisted it until he heard it snap several times.

"OWWWW! REALLY AGAIN!?" Simba yelled in agony. "That leg just got better!"

Tamba let go of Simba and looked at Nala. "Now, what to do wi- Hey!" Tamba felt claws dig into his back. He shook the attacker off and saw it was Sora. "Why, you little brat!"

"Guys, run!" Sora yelled. Tora, Kora, and Nala started running away.

"Wait! You forgot me!" Simba yelled to them.

"Oops... I got him." Tora said as she went back on put him on her back. "Now, let's get out of here."

Tamba watched them run. He knew it wouldn't do any good. He did something very special to the jungle to ensure that they wouldn't escape. He looked down at Sora.

"Now, what to do with you..."

* * *

"Angani! Stop!" Mkali yelled, causing Angani to freeze.

"What?" Angani asked, sounding irritated.

"We need to go back and help them." Mkali told her.

"Why?" Angani asked. "Who cares about them? We barely know them."

"That's not the point." Mkali said. "It's the right thing to do."

"And...?" Angani said, expecting her to continue.

"What is with you?" Mkali asked. "I know our lives weren't exactly great before, but that doesn't mean you need to take it out on others. I'm going to go help them."

"No, we're leaving." Angani said.

"Then you go ahead and leave." Mkali told her. "I'm not leaving them here."

"Fine!" Angani exclaimed. "Go then!"

"You know, they offered to come and help look for you today." Mkali said. "Just remember that. They still cared, despite how you treated them yesterday."

Angani was silent.

Mkali walked back the way they had came, leaving Angani by herself.

"What's her problem!?" Angani exclaimed. "It's not my fault they're in trouble!" She just sat there in silence before a thought came to her head. _It was my fault. _She also realized because of her attitude, Mkali could get hurt.

"I need to h-hel *cough* h-help." She said. "Oh, I think I just threw up a little. Well, I better get going." She started heading back, but the question was: what could she do? This lion seemed much different from others...

* * *

**A/N: Maybe Simba should just get a fake leg, at this point he might as well. I'm sure Rafiki could make one for him. Could Angani actually have a heart? Or is she just helping because Mkali is now in danger? Find out what happens in the final chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola! Merry Christmas, well Christmas Eve, but you know what I mean. My present to you is giving you the last chapter of this story. Hope you like it. I wasn't able to think of anything for Christmas, but I did find the idea for the next story in the series, so you'll be getting that after Christmas.**

**anonymous13: You just may get to see who this weird creature is... I know I like him, I hope you do to.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Master**

Mkali ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to where they had left Tamba with Simba and his friends. When she got back to the clearing, she noticed they were all gone.

"Where'd they go?" she asked as she looked around. She listened carefully and picked up a faint yelling coming from the jungle. "That way." She said before running in the direction of the sound.

* * *

"Uh... Guys?" Kora said as he and the others tried to get away from Tamba. "I think we've past that tree with the blue flowers, like six times."

"We couldn't have." Tora said. "We've been running in a straight line."

"Unless..." Simba said. "Tamba did something to the jungle so we just keep going in circles."

"But he doesn't have any powers." Sora told him. "I should know."

"Yeah," Nala said, "well, he came back from the dead, so he might have them now."

"Good point." Sora answered. "We haven't seen him in awhile... I wonder where he-"

"Looking for me?" Tamba said from behind the cubs. They spun around and saw him smiling evilly. "Like my little trick? It was quite enjoyable watching you run in circles, but now, you must perish. How would you like to-OW!" He felt someone dig claws into his back. He swung his back and threw his attacker off and into a tree, and knocked them out cold. He looked to see who it was and saw it was Mkali.

"And to think I was going to let you live..." Tamba said to her unconscious body. "Oh, well. I'll deal with you last." He turned his attention back to the other cubs. "Hm... How about YOU first!" he yelled as he pinned Nala against a tree.

"Leave her alone!" Simba yelled as he got of of Tora's back. He tried to go towards Tamba, but it wasn't any use. "OW!"

"It appears you're in no situation to tell me what to do." Tamba said before looking back at Nala. "Now, where was I?"

Nala closed her eyes, expecting Tamba to kill her, but was surprised when she heard Tamba yell.

"OW! Get off of my head!" he yelled as he tried to get a new attacker off of him.

Nala opened her eyes and saw Angani furiously slashing at Tamba's head.

"She came back?" Sora asked.

"Weird..." Tora said.

They continued to watch Angani as she continued to attack Tamba. After a few minutes, it was clear Tamba was out of energy. Angani jumped off of him and faced him.

"Had enough?" she asked.

"You... little... brat..." Tamba panted. His face was covered in scratches. "I'm... going to-"

"You won't be doing anything." A new voice said as the sky suddenly became dark.

"It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Kora said with a sigh.

The cubs all looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but it soon became obvious. They saw a pitch black mist emerge from the trees. Even creepier, it had bright green eyes and red pupils. A mouth with two sharp fangs became visible on the mist as well.

"W-what is that?" Sora asked as he backed up away from the mist.

"Master..." Tamba said as he walked closer to it. "I was just about to-"

"Fail?" the mist finished for him. "It sure looked that way. Get out of here before I really get angry."

"Y-yes." Tamba stuttered before running off.

The black mist looked over at the cubs, which was very unnerving to them.

"Who are you?" Simba asked it.

"You can just call me Kivuli." it answered. "That dope was supposed to take your miserable lives, but he failed to do that."

"Let me guess..." Kora said. "You're going to kill us now?"

"No." Kivuli answered. "You earned the chance to keep your lives today, but know this: You will die and I will be sure of it."

"Um... why do you want to kill us?" Tora asked.

"You'll mess up my plans, that's all I'm saying." Kivuli said. "Enjoy your lives while you have them, now to make sure you get out of my sight..."

The cubs suddenly fell unconcious and they disappeared.

* * *

Simba's eyes opened and he noticed that he and his friends were all back in the den at Pride Rock. He couldn't move because of his leg, but he noticed Nala was waking up.

"Hey, Nala." Simba said. "Can you help me?"

"How'd we get back here?" she asked.

"I don't know." Simba said as Nala lifted him onto her back. "Look, Mkali and Angani are over there."

Nala and Simba went over to them. Angani happened to wake up as they got to her.

"Thanks for helping us." Simba said.

"Whatever." she replied. "When she wakes up, we'll be leaving, since you probably don't want us her because I nearly killed you."

"You can stay." Simba said. "You did come back and save us, but you will need to learn to control your temper."

"No promises." she answered.

"Eh, good enough..." Simba said. "Let's go see if the others are awake yet."

They walked over to their friends and saw that Kora had woken up but the others were still sleeping.

"Hey, guess what?" Nala said.

"What?" Kora asked.

"Angani and Mkali are going to stay here."

"Oh... Yay." Kora said, looking over at Angani, who had lied back down next to Mkali. "She won't hurt me right?"

"No promises." Simba told him.

"It's better than a yes." Kora answered. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, bye." Nala said as she took Simba outside the den.

"Where are we going?" Simba asked.

"To see Rafiki." she said. "You probably won't be able to walk on that for weeks."

"This just sucks..." Simba said as they went down Pride Rock and towards Rafiki's tree.

"Ah, suck it up." Nala said.

"Just wake me when we get there." Simba said as he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! Do you like Kivuli? He's based off a villain from a TV show... Can you guess which one? I'll be seeing you all after the holidays. Goodbye and Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
